The invention relates to a device for sorting refuse, household garbage, and the like in a receptacle, a holding device, or the like and for separate disposal, having at least two separably interconnected sackshaped sheet plastic compartments.
A device such as this with two or more compartments is known (EP-A-0 614 829), one in which the upper areas of the compartments effect transition to one common area which does not, however, prevent refuse from falling into compartments into which it is not intended to fall.
A device for presorting household garbage is known (DE 36 32 721 A1); in it individual replaceable garbage bags are suspended in a holding device, the garbage bags consisting of at least two separable component bags separated from each other and forming garbage compartments. The bag components are separably connected to each other along their lengthwise edges, and another separable junction point is present in the center where all the component bags come together. A device with three garbage components is thereby formed. Of course, it is not possible with this embodiment to fold the interconnected component bags over the edge of a receptacle or a holding device because the component bags are joined together. Slots or slotlike openings into which garbage can be introduced inadvertently are present in the upper intermediate areas between adjacent component bags.
As they are filled, the bags slide into the container and then can no longer be filled.
A refuse container is also known (DE 40 37 009 A1) in which a cylindrical container is employed which is slotted on its circumference for the purpose of receiving two separate plastic garbage bags at two diametrically opposite points. Two bags can be accommodated in the container, the top edge of the bags being folded over the container. It is, of course, a disadvantage in this instance that a slotlike opening into which garbage may be inadvertently introduced and then collect outside the two garbage bags may be formed in the central area between the top edges of the bags. In addition, the container itself is not suitable for separation and presorting of household garbage without the use of garbage bags. Nor is it designed to be disposed of along with garbage.